laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Triton
Luke Triton (known in Japan as Assistant Luke) is a main character from the Professor Layton series, debuting in the Nintendo DS video game Professor Layton and the Curious Village. He is the self-proclaimed apprentice to Professor Hershel Layton who is of English descent. He seems to have a similar relationship between Professor Layton as Sherlock Holmes and Dr John Watson do, with Holmes/Layton being the Primary, more adept Puzzle solver, and Dr Watson/Luke being the less experienced but equally logically minded. Luke's Story Luke is Professor Layton's self proclaimed apprentice. He has travelled with Professor Layton in all of his shown adventures so far. Little to nothing is mentioned about his parents so far, except that his father, Clark, is a friend of Layton's who asks for his help. It is possible that Luke's parents asked for Layton to care for Luke, thus them never being seen. However, they are expected to appear in The Specters Flute, which will also illustrate how Layton and Luke became acquainted, and this should clarify the exact relationship between the pair. Some players have theorized that Layton may actually be Luke's uncle or even his godfather. Physical Appearance He wears a blue sweater and a flat cap, and has light brown hair. He also carries around a large brown leather bag. In the past, he wore a white shirt with brown suspenders, but retained the blue hat. Like his mentor Layton, Luke very rarely takes his hat off; he is seen without it only twice during the series. In Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, there is a scene in which he is hatless, and he is shown not wearing it during the end credits of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. Plot Overview ''The Specter's Flute Both Professor Layton and Emmy arrive on Mist Halley, they found out that Luke was the one who sent the letter not Clark. He said that the end is near because of the specter appearing in the town. He has visions of the world ending. Personality Luke is a sensible young man who is able to converse with animals and is already a bit adept at solving puzzles, most likely due to the fact that he is commonly with Layton. He longs to be a gentleman like Layton, but as he is a kid, he sometimes loses his temper, only to feel ashamed as Layton tells him to calm down. Similar to most children his age, he can let out a cheeky comment when he needs to. Like many young boys, he loves to eat, and has a ''legendary appetite. As well as idolising Layton, Luke is extremely fond of Flora, as evidenced by their interactions in the Diabolical Box and the Unwound Future. Although they squabble occasionally, their relationship is usually quite good. Luke enjoys showing her around the fair in Dropstone in the Diabolical Box, and sympathizes with her distress over being left behind in the Unwound Future. Both times that Flora gets kidnapped, Luke is deeply upset and angry, and he actively tries to prevent it from happening in the Unwound Future. He is courageous and compassionate, eager to learn, and possesses a generally sunny disposition. It is widely thought that Luke may fancy Flora. Quotes "Professor, I've solved it!" "Layton's apprentice saves the day!" "That was almost too easy!" "Layton's apprentice strikes again!" "I've let you down, Professor!" "No.. I was sure I had it..." "Well...I'm stumped... "Heh, looks like I botched that one..." "I knew it!" "Hmm...How about this?" "Here's my answer!" "Phew, that's a relief!" "No puzzle can stop Layton's apprentice!" "This one's as good as solved!" "Another puzzle solved!" "I guess it's back to the drawing board..." "Piece of cake!" Images PL1Profile02.png|Profile in the Curious Village Image:PL2Profile02.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile02.png|Profile in the Unwound Future Trivia *Luke does a facepalm whenever he gets a puzzle incorrect. *In Professor Layton and the Curious Village, Luke is shown to have a lot of energy when running frantically when compared with Layton. *In Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Luke's choice of tea is Oasis Berry since he likes sweet things. *He is particularly fond of animals and is able to converse with them. *In the Curious Village, it is mentioned that he is learning to play the violin. *He is a voracious eater; both Layton and Flora comment on his enormous appetite more than once during the series. *He is short for his age. *In the Specter's Flute, which happens before the first trilogy, he has a different outfit. *He is shown to be 11 years old at the Unwound Future. Category:Characters Category:Specter's Flute Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters